


Worst Day Ever

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, alternatively titled: i want aziraphale to give me a hug, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: After the literal worst day ever, you know there's one bookshop owner you can count on to make you feel better.





	Worst Day Ever

You knew that you’d thrown the words “worst day ever” around a lot, but today you really meant it. As you trudged back through the rainy Soho streets, the hood of your jacket pulled up and your hands shoved into your pockets, all you could think about was how desperately you wanted to go to bed. The rain only seemed to worsen, along with your mood.

As you rounded the corner and the familiar sight of the old bookshop came into view, you felt a small wave of relief wash over you. You broke into a jog to cover the last few metres to the bookshop's front door a little faster and rushed inside out of the damp.

At the sound of the door, Aziraphale appeared from around the corner to see who it was. His face lit up as his gaze rested on you.

“Oh, Y/N! How was your-“ he cut himself off as he saw your generally downbeat demeanour and his expression fell into one of concern. “Y/N? Is everything all right?”

Without a reply, you crossed the expanse of the shop and ran straight into his arms, which wrapped around you as if on pure instinct. You buried your face in his chest and grabbed hold of his jacket like your life depended on it.

“My dear, whatever is the matter?” he asked, voice filled with concern. All you could manage in reply was a quiet, muffled sob.

“I-I j-just had the w-worst day e-ever! E-Everything seemed to go wrong...” you mumbled into his shirt. “My car broke down this morning, then work was a complete nightmare. I had to walk h-home and then it started pouring and-“

Another sob caught in your throat and Aziraphale gently shushed you, rubbing soothing circles into your back.

“It’s all over now, my dear. Come over here…”

Keeping you close, he led you across to the sofa and sat you down on it, keeping his arm around your shoulders as he settled beside you. You leaned into him, allowing yourself a few minutes to just let out your frustrations and cry into his shoulder. As you did so, Aziraphale muttered small comforts and never let up his tight hold on you.

When you felt utterly cried out, you pulled away from him and suddenly felt a little embarrassed for completely breaking down in front of him.

“Sorry…” You said sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t be silly Y/N. No need for sorry.” Aziraphale said, lifting his hands to your cheeks and wiping away a few stray tears with his thumbs. “Sometimes we all need a good cry, to let it all out.”

He smiled his disarming smile and you couldn’t help but return it. You shifted a little in your seat and became uncomfortably aware of your sodden clothes.

“Suppose I should go change out of these…” You said with a dejected sigh, really not feeling like doing anything other than staying right there on Aziraphale’s sofa.

He hummed in thought, and with a small wave of his hand, you found yourself completely bone dry. You patted at your now dry jeans and looked up to find him with a pleased look on his face.

“There, much better.” He said proudly.

“Whatever happened to “no more frivolous miracles”?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. You were sure you saw him blush just slightly.

“Well…I can’t have you going around like that, now can I? You’ll catch a cold.” He said pointedly. “Besides, you’d be worth the trouble of a strongly worded note from Gabriel.”

You smiled at his honesty, and how he was fumbling with his waistcoat trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. You wrapped your arms around him once more.

“Thank you for everything.”

The angel smiled and returned your embrace, placing a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

“I am always here if you need me, Y/N. Now…what do you say to a nice cup of tea?”

You lifted your head to look up at him and grinned.

“Can’t for the life of me think of anything I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! I post headcanons and other stuff there too ---> http://rebeldaydreams.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ;w;


End file.
